


just You and Me

by SweetInsanityWrites (SweetInsanityArts)



Series: New Beginnings [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Artist Steve Rogers, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Cheesy, Consensual Sex, First Dates, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Past Abuse, Porn With Plot, Sex Worker Bucky Barnes, Top Bucky Barnes, its really soft okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetInsanityArts/pseuds/SweetInsanityWrites
Summary: Continuation of "A New Beginning"Bucky Barnes sexworker AU, in a modern no-powers setting.Bucky and Steve finally go on that date.





	1. The Fluff Part

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a few days after the first fic.  
> Something about it made me want to continue writing. 
> 
> For those of you who came for the smut, it's in chapter 2 ;)

 

Steve’s hands were shaking as he tried to get the knot on his tie right. 

For the hundredth time that evening, he opened the tangled mess he’d made. 

Defeated, he tossed it aside, throwing himself on the narrow bed with a long sigh. 

He wondered if being unable to tie a tie at his age qualified as being even more embarrassing than the virgin part.

If you never get invited to anything, your best friend leaves you without a word and your family is dead, there really weren’t many reasons to wear ties. 

 

Steve stared at the ceiling, watching the light of passing cars dance across the room.

Was this even a date? It had sounded like it. But then again, Bucky had always been known to be flirty with anyone. Maybe he really did just want to get to know him again.

Everything else had just been, well, his job. 

Just the thought of it made Steve’s crotch twitch. 

 

Groaning, he rolled back off his bed, getting back to tearing apart his wardrobe.

He felt like a dumb teenager. Only that even in his teenage years, there really hadn’t been many occasions to fuss about like this. 

A few school dances with Bucky organizing a date for each of them, which always ended in both of them fussing over Buck while Steve joined the sad group of lonely art students at the edge of the room. 

 

Steve found a pre-tied bow tie buried in the back of his closet, an old relic from a costume party, probably. It did fit nicely with his suspenders.

Dressed at last, he paced the tiny space of his room, his mind racing, until finally, the doorbell rang.

 

Bucky ran his eyes over Steve with an approving grin. 

“You look great.” He said softly. “Sorry about my get-up, just got out of work and didn’t have time to change into something more fancy.”

Buck was dressed in a blue hoodie, leather jacket and jeans. He looked gorgeous.

 

“Uhm, no, it’s okay, you look good.” Steve stammered. His heart was beating fast.

“Ready to go?” Bucky smiled, holding his hand out to him. 

Willing his hand to stop shaking, Steve took it and shut the door behind him.

The touch made his stomach flutter. 

 

“So, what do we do?” Steve asked awkwardly. He really hadnt any idea how much you usually planned for these kinda things. Part of him had been counting on Bucky to guide him through this. 

“It’s not too cold, late enough for most people to not be out right now. Thought we’d go down to the pier, have a little picnic.” 

 

They made their way through the strangely empty public transport, smalltalking about their former classmates, recounting events from their shared past. 

Steve was surprised to find out Bucky knew much more about their former friends (well, they’d been Bucky’s friends, mostly, Steve just kinda went along) than Steve did.

Tony apparently still kept track of everyone. 

Bruce had gone abroad with his very own team of scientist, researching something about incurable diseases. Clint and Natasha had finally eloped and were rumoured to be part of a special task force, though nobody knew for sure (their instagram was full of cute vacation pictures though). Tony himself had taken over his dad’s business and the little boy, Peter, who Steve still remembered from art school, was currently an intern at the company.

 

“So, what’re you doing with your life? Must pay nicely if you can afford our prestigious establishment.” Bucky asked as they walked from the station towards the park.

“Don’t flatter yourself, Buck, they paid me to sleep with you so you wouldn’t feel bad.” Steve said, immediately unsure if they were back to teasing each other like this after so much time had passed. 

“Did they ask their money back after you spent an hour getting mad at me instead?” The other man did not seem to be bothered. His eyes were sparkling with amusement.

“Why, you didn’t exactly seem disappointed by the end of it.” He blushed.   
“Fake it ‘til you make it, Stevie.” Bucky winked. Seeing the flicker of concern on Steve’s face, he shook his head and added: “Don’t worry, you were great, pal. Now, my question?”

 

“Oh yeah, sorry, right. Uhm, I went into graphic design. Doing web design at the moment, for a small-ish company. Not the best job but it pays the bills.” He stared ahead, feeling slightly awkward. He wondered if it really was his place to complain about his life to a vet.

“Thought you liked the whole art thing?” Bucky didn’t sound bothered. Just curious and slightly amused.   
“Yeah, I do, I still draw and paint and occasionally take on commissions. But that stuff doesn’t pay well.” He’d tried, for a while. All it had done for him was make him angry at himself, his work and the world. Making his passion a profession just didnt seem to be his thing. Especially when most people think ‘exposure’ was a valid currency. “I want to make things that make people happy, share a bit of myself with the world, leave my mark. Not exactly achieving that by making boring, lifeless interfaces for rich, soulless corporations’ websites and databases.”

 

Bucky smiled, nodding slowly. “We do what we have to.” 

 

Steve found himself staring at Buck as they walked, taking in every detail. His skin looked smooth and pale in the blueish light of the city. It was the exact opposite of the heated, intimating reds and oranges when they’d last met. Then, Buck had been all fire and glitter, a burning presence that he was sure could take in an entire room within seconds just by the way he walked in those heels. 

Now, the man was painted in blues and greens, the hoodie gave him something soft and vulnerable. Not invisible or unnoticeable. But something you looked at not because it was demanded but because you wanted to. Steve wanted to stare at him, to drink in every detail, to bring all that beauty on to the canvas. 

 

Bucky’s eyes flicked over to meet his, clearly aware of him staring. 

Steve blushed and cleared his throat awkwardly, willing his eyes to focus on the street ahead of them. 

“So… Are you happy with your job? I’m not judging, I’m just asking.”

“It has bad days, sure. Not the most luxurious profession. But there’s assholes everywhere. When I worked retail people treated me even worse than they do now.”

“Well, you always did like… well, that kinda thing.” Steve remembered all the dates, the pretty girls and boys Buck would bring home from parties, school events, people he met at work, sometimes he went to bars with the single intention of finding a hookup. 

At first it had bothered Steve, but he’d gotten used to it with time. He’d seen the way the people Buck brought home smiled at him, how happy and free they were. It had always made him wonder what it was about his friend that could make people so happy with such simple pleasures. He knew now. Bucky had a way of making you feel like the most beautiful person on the planet. Only problem was, how would he ever know how much of it was real? 

 

“I’m good at it, too, buddy.” Buck smiled and shrugged. “Still haven’t given up on my dream though. With Stark’s help I might actually follow down that route one day.”

“I’m sure you will.” 

 

They reached the park and found it almost deserted. 

Bucky summoned a blanket, some tupperware containers and a bottle of wine from his bag. 

They ate and drank, continuing their chatter about shared memories.

 

“This is really good, Buck. Did you make all of this?”

“Oh I cant cook at all. Maggie, the woman who basically takes care of me and my coworkers, made all of this. Got real excited when i told her was finally going out again, bless her.” 

“She takes care of you?” 

“Well, officially she’s just responsible for cleaning the outfits, putting on our make-up, that kinda thing. But she brings us food, hangs out with us in our breaks, consoles us when we had a bad day.”

“Sounds like a really nice woman.” Steve said quietly. He felt a soft tugging at his heart. 

His mum used to care for both of them like that, she had basically adopted Bucky by the time he finally got away from his own parents and their toxic attitude. 

He deserved to have people care for him, accept him the way his blood relatives never did. 

 

Every part of Steve’s body felt drawn to the other man. He wanted to hold him close, pull him against his chest until they both became one and nothing could ever hurt them again. Wanted to kiss his forehead like in the movies, show him that he was save and loved.

Part of him had always felt like that, from the moment Bucky had stood at his doorstep in tears, his cheek bruised from where his dad had struck him, until the moment they’d said goodbye at the airport. 

He wondered how he had managed to put it down as a simple feeling of friendship for so many years.

 

“When did you finally realize what we all have known since the beginning of time?” Bucky said softly, as if he’d read his thoughts. 

Steve blushed and shrugged. “You being gone kinda forced me to find other friends, I guess. Found lots of people online. Went to pride events. Found a job. Got out of my safe little bubble and saw a bit of the world, kinda. Don’t know how I managed to lie to myself for this long.”

“All in your own pace.” Bucky said softly, taking Steve’s hand again, their fingers interlacing.

“So you all knew?” Steve said hoarsely, trying to stay calm as the other man’s fingers traced the pattern of veins on his skinny hands with a mixture of fascination and affection.

“‘course we did.” Bucky whispered. “You were nice to girls, but you were never really interested. Some of the ones I set you up with really liked you, you know. But it was clear you weren’t really interested.” 

 

He lifted Steve’s hand to his lips, kissing each knuckle softly. 

Steve shuddered.

“You are beautiful.” Bucky breathed, his gray eyes searching Steve’s face. “It’s getting cold, we should probably go home.” 

Steve’s swallowed hard. “We could… go to your place.” He didnt actually know where that was. But his own room was still an embarrassing mess of clothes tossed across every available surface. 

 

“You still wanna do it?” Bucky asked carefully. 

Steve blushed. He felt vulnerable and slightly confused. On one hand, it was all happening weirdly fast, they’d only just met again, only went on their first date. On the other hand though, this was the man who’d been with him all his life, who he trusted with his life. 

“Not because I feel like I have to.” Steve said slowly. “But because I want  _ you _ . And i want you to want me.”

 

Bucky nodded thoughtfully, biting his lip. “Of course I do. I’ve wanted you for a damn long time.” He curled his left hand around Steve’s neck, gently pulling him close to press his lips against his forehead. “Let’s go home.” He mumbled against the soft blond hair.


	2. The Smut Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My attempt at writing steamy, yet soft smut.

As it turned out, part of the Stark scholarship deal was living right in the living quarters of Stark Tower, the obnoxious skyscraper Howard Stark had always been dreaming of and Tony had finally built, a few years after his father’s death. 

 

Bucky’s apartment was small but nice. Properly rich people nice. With carpets and vases and framed paintings. Steve supposed Stark had taken care of the decorating and Buck had just gone with it. It was certainly an upgrade to the shitty shoebox they’d shared during their highschool years.

 

He was trembling slightly as he followed the other man straight into the bedroom.

His heart was beating fast, a shudder running down his spine as Bucky touched him gently, guiding him to sit down on the bed with him. He cupped Steve’s face with his right hand.

 

“Are you sure about this?” Bucky whispered, his thumb tracing the outline of Steve’s lip. 

He looked beautiful, face flushed from the cold outside, his eyes steady and warm, the hair falling in gentle curls over his face. 

Everything about him was drawing Steve in, every inch of his body wanted him.

“I am sure, Bucky.” He breathed, leaning forward, kissing Bucky hungrily. “I want you.”

They embraced tightly, hands moving eagerly, slipping under each other’s shirts, tracing the outlines of bones and muscle. Their clothes came off one after the other, flying carelessly through the room. 

Steve had fantasized what it would be like, to feel someone’s naked skin on him, but he never could’ve imagined it would feel this good. Safe and warm. 

 

Pulling him close to his chest, Bucky careful moved his hand between his legs. 

Steve wondered when he had managed to get his fingers this slick, his body shuddering at as Buck applied more pressure, massaging the sensitive skin, working his way up before he tentatively slipped his finger into Steve.

Steve let out a soft moan as the new sensation spread through his body. 

He pressed himself closer to Buck, grinding his erection against his stomach, desperate for touch. 

 

“Are you aware how beautiful you are?” Bucky whispered, his mouth trailing down the slender neck to his chest, tongue circling the small, pink nipple, his finger moving carefully. 

“Sure you want more?” He asked again, raising his head to meet Steve’s eyes. 

Steve nodded eagerly. “Please.” He mumbled, his thoughts feeling slightly foggy.

 

Gently, Bucky pushed Steve on his back, climbing on top of him.

“We’re gonna take this real slow, you can always back out, okay?” 

“You don’t have to do this, Buck, I’m fine.” Steve answered impatiently. 

“I know. And I wanna make sure it stays that way.” Bucky pressed a soft kiss to Steve’s forehead, before making his way down his stomach. 

The blond let out a small gasp when Bucky’s lips reached his balls, sucking them, his finger slipping back between his legs. His skinny body tensed and arched, the sensation was almost electric, sending shocks through every part of his body. 

 

Bucky wrapped his free hand around the base of Steve’s cock, taking the tip into his mouth.

Instinctively, Steve curled his hands into the long brown hair, thrusting towards the warm, hot feeling. He couldn’t help the noises coming from his mouth as Buck sucked and kissed and licked him. He wanted him and he never wanted it to stop.

 

Before Steve’s pleasure could get too far, Bucky crawled back up, drawing the skinny body close, his own cock visibly pulsing. 

“I want you, Buck, I want to make you feel good.” 

Bucky chuckled hoarsely answering with a soft kiss. “It might hurt for a moment, but it’ll be okay, I promise. And-”

“I can always say stop, I know.” 

 

They kissed, eagerly, their bodies grinding together in wild desire.

Bucky pulled Steve close to him, holding him tightly, before he let himself slip into him, slowly and carefully. Steve flinched for a moment, his hands curling around Bucky’s shoulders, before his body relaxed, melting into the embrace. He kissed him deeply, letting out small moans against his lips. 

 

Their bodies moved slowly, exploring the new sensations, finding their rhythm.

Steve was the first to move faster, moving his body so he was on top of Buck, riding up and down quickly, gasping and moaning. The last bit of nerviousity fell away, confidence overtaking him. He knew what he wanted and he would get it. 

 

Bucky looked at him, hungrily, his hands curled around the skinny body, his body following the speed and rhythm. 

“You are so beautiful.” He murmured, thrusting into Steve, his head rolling back. His moans grew louder and longer. 

Steve could tell Buck was getting close and the thought of it brought him close to the edge as well. He pressed their bodies together again, wanting to feel every inch of Buck’s skin, to taste the sweat on his lips and see his face when he came. 

 

He didn’t know which one of them started, but they soon were both shuddering, moaning, hands and tongues moving hungrily, desperately, as he spilled over their sweat drenched bodies. Bucky’s face was so open and vulnerable, his face flushed. It made Steve’s chest swell with warmth and affection. 

 

They collapsed into the sheets, panting.

Steve rested his head on Bucky’s chest. He could hear his heartbeat. It made something in his stomach flutter. 

 

“That was… amazing.” He whispered. 

“Wonderful.” Bucky breathed. 

“I uhm, you must have had better.” 

“Does it really bother you?” Bucky asked, sitting up to wipe them clean. “What I do for a living?” 

Steve blushed, shaking his head. “No it doesnt, i just… it’s like I have a lot to compete with.” 

He stared at the sheets, suddenly feeling vulnerable and nervous again. 

 

“Nothing of what we just did has anything to do with being good or bad. With having experience or skill.” Bucky’s voice was kind and patient. He put his hand under Steve’s chin to gently lift his head. “You are you and I- … care about you. A lot. I would never compare you to anything or anyone, ‘kay?” 

The way he looked at him sent a wave of warmth through Steve’s body. 

He nodded, crawling back to push their naked bodies together.

 

Bucky kissed his forehead and ran his fingers up and down his back, caressing every inch of skin he could find. Everything felt warm and safe.

 

Sex, Steve thought, was pretty great.

But this was even better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> I might add on to this story in seperate works and split them up into story and smut?   
> Kinda like the format, that way I dont feel too pressured to produce a lot of content in a certain amount of time.   
> So, if you enjoy this story, feel free to follow the series to get notified :)


End file.
